Death of a good woman
by donttouch
Summary: Tate, tag to Kate's death. R&R part 2 in my series where a major character is either dead or dies.


Tony sat clutching the coffee cup in a death grip, his clothes dripping, already a wet puddle had formed at his feet. Gibbs had told him to go change. He couldn't. The blood on his face had long dried, but he couldn't get himself to go to the shower. All he needed was a cup of coffee, it seemed to work for Gibbs anyway, so why not him?

"Hey, thought I told you to get changed" Gibbs said from the doorway. Tony couldn't even think of a thing to say to him. "You're no good sick you know, don't want you to catch a cold with those lungs" Gibbs continued. Tony couldn't reply. His mouth wasn't working anymore, his jaw was set in place. He heard shuffling of feet and then a hand landed on his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me Tony?" Gibbs asked. He heard the pop in Gibbs's knees as he crouched down net to him. "Look at you.. pale..shivering.. blood on your face.. come on, let's get you into the shower" Gibbs said, "Let's get you warmed up" he continued. Tony couldn't protest when Gibbs hauled him to his feet and pulled him with him. 

"Hi Tony" McGee said as they came out into the bullpen, "What's wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"Shock" Gibbs replied, "You should call Duck and tell him to meet us in the men's locker room, I'm going to see if I can't warm Tony up" Gibbs said and pulled Tony with him into the elevator. The doors closed and they waited. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before Tony" Gibbs said, "I should've been paying attention" he continued. "I know you can talk" he finished and eyed Tony. Tony couldn't think about anything else than the dried blood on his face. "Come on Tony, snap out of it" Gibbs said as the elevator doors dinged open. They walked into the mens lockerroom to see two surprised, fully dressed Agents look at them. "You two, scadaddle, make sure to tell anyone that's even thinking about coming in here that they shouldn't" Gibbs said with his most frightening stare. The two Agents disappeared out the door and Gibbs locked it. "Are you going to undress or do I have to do it for you?" Gibbs asked.

With too cold fingers, Tony clumsily got out of his clothes and stepped into the warmth of the shower. He let the warm water rush over his body, giving his body the shock of a lifetime. He shivered beneath the warm spray of water, but kept his face away from it. He wasn't ready yet, not ready to have her washed away like the blood on the roof. He waited until his body was warm again and grabbed the towel before heading out of the shower.

"You didn't wash your face" Gibbs noted, "Your hair's still wet from the rain" Gibbs continued, "And you have blood on your face" he said. Tony looked at him. The icey blue eyes stared at him, worry clouding them. "I think you should wash the blood off your face" Gibbs said. Tony shook his head slowly. He wasn't ready yet. "Tony, come on, you can't go around this building like that" Gibbs said. Tony sighed and sat down on the bench, putting his elbows on his knees. Gibbs sat down next to him. "Tony, I know it's hard, but-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tony asked.

"Maybe I don't, but I know this must be hard for you" Gibbs said.

"I can't believe she's gone" Tony said. He started fiddling with the ring on his right hand. Gibbs frowned and looked at Tony. "Now I have to arrange the funeral, call her mother and tell her that her babygirl is gone" Tony said.

"I'm taking care of everything Tony, don't worry" Gibbs said.

"You still don't get it" Tony said quietly.

"No I DON'T get it, tell me what I don't get" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"I loved Kate. I LOVE Kate..nothing can ever change that" Tony said, "Nothing can change the fact that it's my responsibility to say.. to tell her mother... that Kate's gone. My Katie's gone" Tony said. It dawned on Gibbs and he placed an arm around Tony, embracing him. Tony started sobbing immediatly, "It's not fair! It's not fair!" he sobbed. Ducky chose that moment to enter the men's locker room. Gibbs looked up at him, still holding Tony, rocking them both gently from side to side.

"Oh dear, I've come at a bad time" Ducky said. Gibbs looked at Tony. 

"Tony, go wash your face" Gibbs said gently. Tony nodded and stepped back into the shower.

"You said something about shock?" Ducky whispered. Gibbs stared at the showers and nodded.

"His wife just died"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like it? I know it's short and a little messy, but my plot bunny's currently on vacation somewhere in Egypt I think, as for me, I'm left all alone in cold cold Norway.. it's RAINING.. I'm used to snow! A LOT of snow! Darn. Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
